


Juvia Hates Gray

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: ‘Juvia,’ Lucy said. ‘Gray has just arrived. Won’t you go see him ?’‘Juvia doesn’t want to see Gray-san.’‘It’s been several days since you’ve seen him,’ Levy said. ‘Usually you’re happy when he’s around.’Juvia’s face hardened.‘Stop saying that Juvia is happy to see Gray-san. Juvia hates him.’
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Juvia Hates Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gruvia Day !
> 
> I got this idea from Ranma ½ OVA : ‘Shampoo’s Sudden Switch - The Curse of the Contrary Jewel’.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Juvia stopped in front of a street vendor’s stall selling jewelry and various accessories. He had set himself up among the other market stall holders and several customers had gathered. Juvia had finished a mission with Gajeel and Panther Lily and was waiting for the train that would bring them back to Magnolia. She looked at the different jewelry and one drew her attention. It was a brooch with a sapphire that sparkled in the light. Juvia looked at the price. She had been paid for the mission and thought she could allow herself to buy it.

‘Have you found something you like ?’ The street vendor asked.

Juvia nodded and pointed at the brooch.

‘Juvia would like to buy this brooch.’  
‘You have very good taste. It’s a special gem.’

He took the brooch, put it in a small box and in a bag. He handed it to Juvia. She paid and headed for the station. Juvia got the brooch out of the bag and hang it on her jacket. Her two friends arrived. Panther Lily immediately noticed the jewel Juvia was wearing.

‘It’s a very pretty brooch,’ he said.  
‘It’s just a jewel,’ Gajeel added.

In normal times, Juvia would have gotten mad at him. But this time, she decided not to hold it against him. She was in too good mood and she knew he was always grumpy before getting on the train. She looked at her reflection in a window. She was happy she had bought this brooch.

‘You didn’t buy that brooch for Gray to like you, didn’t you ?’ The dragon slayer teased.  
‘Why would Juvia want Gray-san to like her ?’

Gajeel and Panther Lily exchanged a look. She had said that casually, as if she did not care. What surprised them most was that Juvia had not called him ‘Gray-sama’. Gajeel sighed when the train arrived and was too sick on the journey to think about his friend’s words. He had his head on Juvia’s lap and he could not move anymore. Juvia stroked his hair, trying to soothe his pain. She watched the landscape through the window with a peaceful look on her face. From time to time, Panther Lily glanced at the water mage. He told himself that there was nothing wrong and that he did not need to worry. He ended up sleeping till they arrived to Magnolia.

The train arrived three hours later at Magnolia station. Gajeel got out as quickly as possible and sighed in relief. They headed for the guild to report. Once this task was completed, they returned home. It was dark and Juvia was happy to be home, she was exhausted and wanted to go to bed and have a good night’s sleep. She put on her pajamas and got under her comforter. She hugged a cuddly toy of Gray. She could not wait to see him again. She had missed him so much during her mission. She thought about him one last time and about the time they will spend together the next day and she finally fell asleep.

******

Juvia pushed the guild door open and entered. She walked over to Levy and Lucy’s table who waved at her. Juvia sat down with her friends and the three of them started chatting. Lucy and Levy told her what she had missed in Magnolia during the few days she had been away and Juvia told them what had happened during her mission. Levy noticed the brooch she was wearing.

‘Is this a new jewel ?’ She asked.

Juvia smiled and nodded.

‘Juvia bought it before she got home.’  
‘It’s really pretty,’ Lucy enthused.

Levy frowned, thinking.

‘I’ve seen this kind of brooch somewhere.’  
‘A street vendor was selling it. He may have been to Magnolia before.’

The guild door opened. Juvia felt a shiver run down her spine. It was the same feeling she felt when an enemy approached. Lucy and Levy looked at her, surprise.

‘Juvia,’ Lucy said. ‘Gray has just arrived. Won’t you go see him ?’  
‘Juvia doesn’t want to see Gray-san.’  
‘It’s been several days since you’ve seen him,’ Levy said. ‘Usually you’re happy when he’s around.’

Juvia’s face hardened, annoyed at the insistence of her friends.

‘Stop saying that Juvia is happy to see Gray-san. Juvia hates him.’

Silence fell over the guild. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching between Juvia and Gray, who was sitting at the bar. Juvia looked at Gray, he had his back turned to them and had remained seated. She gave him a look filled with hatred, which made Levy and Lucy shiver. They had never seen her looking at anyone like that. Juvia rose from her chair and left the guild. Once she was gone, the usual hubbub resumed, each members commented on what had just happened. Mirajane was behind the bar and looked at Gray with concern.

‘Are you Okay ?’  
‘Of course I am. Why do you ask me this ?’  
‘It’s the first time that Juvia said these things about you.’  
‘So what ? It’s a good thing. At least she’ll leave me alone.’

Despite what he had just said, Mirajane could see that Juvia’s statement had affected him. She jumped when she heard glass breaking. Her gaze fell on Gray’s hand which was bleeding. She rushed over to him and examined his wound.

‘Kinana, quickly bring me the first aid kit.’

Kinana left behind and returned with the first aid kit. Mirajane hurried to heal Gray’s injured hand. She glanced at him, but he showed no reaction.

‘Has something happened between you and Juvia ?’

Gray did not answer. He remained silent while Mirajane healed him. She tied the bandage and when she finished she could not help saying :

‘I’m sure if you’ll talk to her, things will sort themselves out in the end.’  
‘I don’t care.’

Gray rose and left the guild. It was dark. He walked in the streets of Magnolia aimlessly. He did not understand Juvia’s reaction. Did he say or do something wrong ? No, it would have had to be extremely serious for Juvia to react like this. Everything was going well before she left on a mission. Did she resent him because he had not gone to see her when she came back ? He pretended what had just happened did not affected him, but he thought about what happened. Juvia hates me, these words replayed in his head over and over. He should be happy, she would stop following him around, she would stop asking him to go out with him, she would stop giving him gifts. He stopped walking and put his hand to his chest. If he was so happy, why did he feel like his heart had just been ripped out ?

His footsteps had led him to Fairy Hills. He looked up at Juvia’s window. The light was on. Maybe he should go see her. He could talk to her, as Mirajane had advised him, and sort things out. He would apologize if he had hurt her. He could not get into Fairy Hills, boys were not allowed and he knew that Erza made sure every resident followed this rule. And if she ever saw him go to Juvia’s bedroom. He preferred not to think about what she could do to him.

He looked around and saw that there was no one there. He climbed up to Juvia’s bedroom. He winced when he thought he was doing the same thing Natsu did when he went to Lucy’s. He reached the window and noticed it was ajar. He pushed it open and entered the bedroom. Juvia was not there, but he could hear the shower running into the bathroom. He suddenly felt uneasy. Maybe it was not such a good idea. What would she think if she saw him in her bedroom ? She might imagine things. The bathroom door opened and Juvia appeared. She was only wearing a towel and was drying her hair. She jumped when she saw Gray and stared at him wide-eyed.

‘Gray-sama, what are you doing in Juvia’s bedroom ?’ She asked, more curious than afraid.

Gray looked away, blushing.

‘I wanted to talk to you.’  
‘What do you want to talk about ?’  
‘Today at the guild you were mad at me. I wanted to apologize if I had done something that upset you.’  
‘Juvia is not mad at Gray-sama. Why would she be ?’

Gray looked at her. She was smiling at him and any animosity she had towards him was gone. Her behavior was completely different from when she was in the guild. Gray could not help smiling. Juvia was herself again. Deep down, he was reassured. She did not blame him and he felt like his heart was lighter. Juvia put her hands on her cheeks. She had a huge smile on her lips and a dreamy look on her face. Gray knew that look and he knew she had a vivid imagination.

‘Gray-sama was worried about Juvia.’  
‘Don’t imagine things,’ he said, trying to calm her down.  
‘Juvia is so happy !’

Juvia hugged him. Gray lost his balance and they fell on the bed. Suddenly the door opened.

‘Is everything alright ? I heard a noise.’

Gray watched in horror as Erza walked into the bedroom. The young woman’s face hardened.

‘You two, what are you doing ?’

Gray realized that he and Juvia were in a compromising position. They were lying on the bed, Juvia on top of him, wearing a towel and him in his boxers. He had not realized he had undressed on the way. Erza got more angry and Gray saw his life flash before his eyes. She was going to kill him, he was sure of it. He had almost died several times, but he had never been so scared before. Erza grabbed Juvia’s arm and rose her to her feet. She slung a jacket around her shoulders and looked at Gray, who felt death approach.

‘I would have never thought that from you Gray.’  
‘That’s not what you think.’  
‘What is Gray-san doing in Juvia’s bedroom ?’

Gray and Erza looked at the water mage, who was flushed with rage. She was looking at him with so much hatred, that Gray felt a pain again. What is going on ? He wondered. She was in such a good mood a few seconds ago. Even Erza looked at her, surprise, not expecting such a change of behavior.

‘Get out of here right now, you pervert.’

She threw a torrent of water on Gray, who was kicked out the window. Juvia crossed her arms, looking annoyed at the window and muttering :

‘Juvia hates that kind of person.’  
‘Juvia, are you okay ?’

She looked at her friend and smiled at her.

‘Of course.’

But Erza did not believe her. What she had just witnessed was unusual.

Gray had landed at the bottom of the Fairy Hills building. Fortunately for him the window was opened. He did not understand what had just happened. Juvia could be irrational at times when it concerned him, but never like that. Did she really hate him ? But no one could go from love to hate in just a second. He put his hand to his chest. He felt a pain in his heart again. He was shaking and his breath hitched. He felt like he could not breathe. Juvia hated him and he could not stand it. For the first time in years he was cold.

******

Three days passed and Gray did not understand Juvia’s behavior. One day she was normal and the next day she hated him. And when she did, the more he tried to get close to her, the more she pushed him away. There were times when he thought he better give up. He had realized too late what he felt for her. He loved her and he had lost her before he could finally admit it. For a long time, he had refused to feel more than friendship for her for fear of losing her. He had lost all the people he had loved. His parents, Ur, Urtear and he did not want to lose Juvia. Ever since she had come into his life, he had not imagined that he would ever have to live without her. And now it was all over.

******

Juvia was sitting at the table of Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily. She rose from her chair and left the guild. She went past Gray without looking or speaking to him. Levy watched the scene, saddened. She wanted to rise, but Gajeel stopped her by holding her hand.

‘Don’t,’ he said.  
‘But Gray looks so miserable.’  
‘Something strange is going on with Juvia. She is not in her normal state.’  
‘Do you think she has been cursed ?’ Panther Lily asked.

Gajeel nodded.

‘Something must have happened during our mission. She’s been acting weird ever since. At first I thought something had happened with Gray. I was ready to tell him my way of thinking, but I saw his eyes.’

Gajeel was silent, remembering Gray’s eyes. He was heartbroken. The dragon slayer shuddered, thinking he would be desperate if one day, Levy behaved like Juvia.

‘I know Juvia,’ he said. ‘She has never been so hostile to anyone. Not even against an enemy.’

Since they had been members of the Phantom Lord, Gajeel had always considered Juvia as his little sister and it worried him to see her like that.

‘We have to find out what happened,’ Levy said. ‘I’m sure the answer could be found at the library.’

They left the guild. They looked up among all the books in the library. They spent an hour, then two, but they found nothing. No spell seemed to make Juvia act that way and no cure seemed to exist. Gajeel sighed and rubbed his eyes.

‘I can’t even read anymore.’

Levy looked at him sadly. They were worried about Juvia and feared that their search would lead nowhere. She put down her book and came up to Gajeel. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it. Panther Lily, who was at the other end of the table, opened a new book. He read a few pages and said :

‘I think I found something.’

Gajeel and Levy approached him.

‘But it looks like …’  
‘Juvia’s brooch.’

The page showed an illustration of Juvia’s brooch and the lines that followed explained her behavior. This brooch, along with other jewelry, was cursed. It was a Contrary Jewel. It turned love into pure hatred.

‘I knew I had seen this kind of jewel somewhere,’ Levy said. ‘Several years ago, a mage was selling cursed items. The traffic was stopped, but the mage was never found.’  
‘Apparently he’s back to business,’ Panther Lily said.  
‘We have to warn Gray,’ Levy exclaimed.

They went all over the streets of Magnolia and found Gray. He was with Team Natsu, their pack on their backs and they headed for the station to go on a mission.

‘We know what’s going on with Juvia,’ Levy said.  
‘She hates me. There is nothing more to know.’

He left to the station, but Erza stopped him.

‘Maybe you should listen to them.’  
‘The train will leave soon.’  
‘You’ll catch up with us later. You will not be able to concentrate on the mission if your problems with Juvia are not resolved. And you know if you don’t work things out, you’ll regret it.’

Once again, Erza had known what to say to him. He told his team that he would catch up with them later and listened to what the three mages had to say. Levy opened the book she had with her and handed it to Gray. He frowned when he saw what it was about.

‘Juvia bought this brooch when we returned from our mission,’ Gajeel explained. ‘It is a Contrary Jewel, it is cursed and it turns her love for you into pure hatred.’  
‘Juvia’s feelings haven’t changed,’ Levy said. ‘It’s all because of the brooch.’

Gray thought about everything that had happened since Juvia had returned from her mission. All the times she said she hated him, all the hateful looks she gave him, everything happened while she was wearing her brooch. And from her reaction earlier today, she was wearing it. It was not going to be easy to talk to her. Even less to make her see reason. But he had to do something. Juvia had to get rid of her brooch and become herself again.

He snapped the book shut, handed it back to Levy, and started running to find Juvia. He ends up finding her in a deserted street. It was a shortcut she took to get back to Fairy Hills. Gray called her, but Juvia pretended that she did not hear him. He called her again and she quickened her pace. Gray caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm. He realized the mistake he had made when he saw the murderous look she was giving him. He let go of her arm, telling her that he was not there to fight.

‘What do you want ?’ Juvia asked sharply.  
‘You have to take your brooch off. It’s cursed and changes your feelings.’

Juvia burst out laughing.

‘Juvia has never heard something so ridiculous.’  
‘Listen to me. Because of this brooch your love is turned into hatred. That’s why you’re acting like this with me. You have to take it off to be yourself again.’  
‘So, from what you say, Juvia hates Gray-san because of her brooch, but in fact, she’s in love with you.’

Gray nodded and smile. She understood.

‘Juvia doesn’t want to hear you anymore. She won’t take her brooch off, especially not for you.’

She’s so stubborn, Gray thought. He could not wait for her to get rid of that damn brooch and get everything back to normal. Gray approached her. He had no time to react when he was sent hurtling to the ground by a torrent of water. He stood up with difficulty. He knew Juvia was strong, he had fought her when she was in Phantom Lord and with time she had improved. The task was going to be much more difficult than expected. If she refused to take her brooch off, he had to find a way to remove it without harming her. He narrowly avoided the water. Juvia attacked again and Gray turned the water to ice. He could not approach her. They both got tired. Gray managed to be quick enough to get behind her. He put his arms around her, trying to immobilize her. Juvia struggled.

‘Stopped it ! He said. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

Juvia struggled more. Gray managed to grab the brooch and ripped it from her clothes. He froze it with his magic and threw it to the ground. It broke into a thousand pieces. Juvia stopped moving and Gray let her go. She looked around, a little confused.

‘Are you okay ?’ Gray asked.

Juvia looked at him and nodded.

‘What’s happened ?’ She asked.  
‘You don’t remember anything?’  
‘Not really, everything is a little confused.’

Gray explained everything that had happened over the past few days and that it was all due to the brooch. Juvia listened attentively, more and more horrified. She was on the verge of crying and said in a tremulous voice :

‘Juvia is so sorry. If only she hadn’t bought this brooch. Juvia doesn’t hate you.’  
‘I know.’

Juvia put her hands in front of her face and cried. Gray could not bear to see her like that. He approached her and hugged her. She let out a faint squeak of surprise.

‘Gray-sama ?’

Gray squeezed her more. It was finally over and he was now ready to tell her what he felt. He did not want to lose her again.

‘Everything that happened made me realize what I feel for you.’

He moved away from her slightly and looked in her eye. He cupped the side of her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

‘When I thought I was losing you, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I don’t want to be without you. I love you.’  
‘Juvia loves you too.’

Gray moved his lips close to hers and he kissed her. This kiss was the promise of their eternal love and that nothing can separate them.

******

Lucy was in a market with Happy. Team Natsu had just arrived in town and they still had time to meet their client. Gray had not joined them yet and Lucy wondered if everything went well between him and Juvia.

‘Something wrong Lucy ?’ Happy asked.

Lucy shook her head and smiled at him.

‘I was thinking about Gray and Juvia. I hope things worked out between them.’  
‘If he wants to be forgiven, he should offer her a fish. I offered one to Carla once.’  
‘Did she liked it ?’  
‘Not really.’

Lucy and Happy wandered around the market, looking at the various stalls, until Lucy noticed something. Several jewelry were displayed and among them was a brooch that was similar to Juvia’s. The difference was that the stone was golden.

‘It’s so beautiful !’ Lucy exclaimed.  
‘Can I help you miss ?’

Lucy looked up at the merchant and pointed at the jewel.

‘I would like to buy this brooch.’  
‘Very good choice.’

The man put the brooch in a small box and handed it to Lucy. She paid him. Without waiting, she fastened the brooch to her top.

‘It’s so shiny,’ Happy said.

Lucy smiled. She lost her smile when she saw a boy with pink hair running towards her. Why did Natsu have to follow her everywhere ? He smiled at her and a shudder of disgust run down Lucy’s spine. She could not stand him. Why did he come with them for this mission ?

‘Hey Lucy ! I was looking for you everywhere !’  
‘Do not come near me ! I hate you !’

She gave him a hard kick that threw him several meters away. Happy looked at them, dumbfounded.

_The end ___


End file.
